ISelect
by CleverforClever
Summary: Sequel to "ISecretary" and "ISecrecy". Nevel's reign of terror begins as he seizes control of America. Carly and Freddie have not seen each other in a year. Can the power of Creddie overcome the evil overlord? Or will Nevel finallly come between the two lovers once and for all! Carly/Freddie Nevel/Victoria onsided.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold October Monday when Nevel made the announcement, "I am Nevel, supreme ruler of the world. Bow to me, citizens, as I seize control of your worthless, pathetic lives!"

Overlord Corporation's military contacts took over the Army, Air force and Navy within moments. The communications arm of the network seized control of personal watches, reporting people's personal information to the newest arm at Overlord, the Secret Arm. This agency was a sector of secret police designed for 'urban pacification' prepared to fight insurgencies. The monetary arm of Overlord put a halt to free trade.

For two minutes, Nevel clamped down on America with all his power.

Nothing changed.

Sure, people across the nation had to take down the American flag and put up one shaped like his head, but nothing important changed. He already ruled everything important. Well, almost everything.

There was one business; "Sweet Girl Delivery" that refused to give in whatsoever. Though fifteen percent of the calls to the building were from people who thought it was an escort service, it was still quite a successful business. The prices were reasonable, and the service was friendly. The business was very popular, and everyone who actually used it came away satisfied. Whether delivering a heart of chocolates on Valentine's Day, or an anniversary present six months late, Sweet Girl Deliveries was one of the top rated service industry businesses in the Seattle area. The primary reason it was a success was due to its intelligent C.E.O.

And Carly Shay declared that as long as she was C.E.O., Sweet Girl Delivery would never bow to Nevel or his corporation. She assembled her crew, approximately one hundred and twenty people, and announced her stand. Seven people walked out.

The rest stood by her. Each of them would come to regret it.

Nevel would never give up his hold on something he considered his, ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"And I want to hold some Hunger Games! Yeah, I've seen the movie, but not read the books. Ha, take that you losers! Also, I will tax people with loud babies," Nevel was going through his latest list of ridiculous laws, "And more miniskirts! Hot chicks ought to show more leg!"

Victoria Justice rolled her eyes. She was organizing the broadcast. In a few years, Nevel was planning on taking over the planet. Of course, he was reluctant to take on Europe; he claimed they were "too hoity-toity" whatever that meant. Apparently, he found them arrogant and crass, ironic if anything ever was.

Tori walked to the elevator, and hit the 'down' button. Once the lift activated, she let out a breath of relief. It had been difficult to work under that creep Nevel. But now she had to see something heart-rending.

The door dinged open ten stories below the massive towers. Tori activated the flashlight on her watch. It illuminated the cavernous tunnels. She took a step off, and shivered.

The Latina knew her way through the winding areas. Into and out of tunnels the woman walked. After a few minutes of walking, she came into a darkened lair. Scrap metal lined the area. Lines of pipes bringing in necessary supplies sat like spiders' webs against the wall. A few dim bulbs illuminated their corners. Buttons flashed and lit up. A single corner exploded with photons as someone used a high-powered laser.

Tori strutted in, high heels clicking, miniskirt swaying with sass. The figure with the laser did not even register the intruder's presence. It was only when she hugged him sending human warmth into his bones did he set his tools down.

They sat together in silence, "Freddie, I brought your lunch."  
He nodded mutely. Fred Benson did not say much anymore, unless talking about his latest designs. The inventor, one of the most powerful men on earth, sat humbly at his visitor's feet. She stayed to make sure he ate all his food. Fresh fruits and vegetables, grown from technology owned by the company, fresh bread and a bit of meat were set on a clean platter. Tori made sure Freddie washed his hands before eating.

His shoulders had hunched in the years since losing Carly.

"Oh sweetie, how is she?" Tori knew it was a horrible subject to bring up, but at least he would react. He motioned towards the middle of the floor, a clear grid, and, coincidently, the only clear place in the room.

Tori pressed a button, and the world filled with light. A hologram exploded to life. She found herself in a garden, flowers were blossoming everywhere. The picture was fuzzy; the presence of a human body in the middle of it warped the image. Her hips twisted the light in a rainbow; her shoes tapped a pulse out on the floor. Freddie stared like a starved man. A third figure fazed into the room, oblivious to the other two.

This new figure was stunning. Her long dressed spun without disrupting the light. Her hair was in curls, spun with silver jewelry. Her make-up was impeccable, quite an achievement considering she was the last businesswoman in America to stand against Nevel. She smiled as a butterfly landed on her nose.

"Everything loves her, everyone loves her," Freddie was moving again. Carly started picking flowers for a delivery. A button press banished the intruding light. Tori blinked her eyes and peered around. It was then that she found her boss in a corner dropping a goop into his hands. She knew what it was.

Tori snatched the vial out of his hands. Freddie broke down. The chemicals in the mixture enhanced his emotional state. Tears streamed down his face. His chest could not get enough air in to cry out. Tori just watched as he broke down, unable to help him. She stayed down there for the rest of the work day, unsure of whether she was more miserable on the surface with Nevel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Carly shut and locked her door, by hand. She thanked Sam for holding onto Freddie's old notebooks. They contained his work, including his most basic system designs. Carly was not smart enough to use it to become his business rival, but she did know how to muddle Overlord spy tech. She took her house off the grid days after moving in.

Carly did not remove the Sweet Girl Delivery headquarters from the grid. She told herself it was because the company would notice she was hiding from them, and that it did not matter much anyway. If Nevel wanted to use his power to spy on her, he would. But in her heart, she knew the real reason she let Overlord tech into her business. In her mind, she knew Nevel was watching, but in her heart, she hoped Freddie was.

Carly Shay deflated. Her family was almost gone. Her father had died a few months previously. She had seen Freddie drop by the funeral. He had been a shell, a mere husk in her absence. But he remained a great source of comfort. His shoulder took her tears freely. They spent the rest of the day together.

The next day was one of the best in her recent memory. Carly and Freddie had taken Sarah to a park. Their daughter had run around for hours in the sun. They laughed and told jokes. Carly had brought enough food for a picnic. Afterwards, Freddie bought enough ice cream to last until sundown.

When he dropped them off, Carly put Sarah to bed. Freddie had stayed late into the night talking to his friend about things they could not bring up around Sarah. At two-thirty, they realized he would be staying overnight.

Carly wanted to take him to her room; to celebrate life and their love. But they both knew he was leaving in the morning. He always left in the morning. So she set out a place for him on the couch. He took it without complaint.

Freddie still left in the morning.

Carly straightened the house until Sarah came home. Then they spent some time together until it was dinner time. Carly knew the days of peace would come rarer and rarer as Nevel clenched his iron fist across America. It was getting harder and harder to get supplies. Sometimes toothpaste was unavailable, or soap. It had been a long, long time since Americans were incapable of getting their hands on these things. Nevel had been limiting supplies for months now. His power was always growing.

She cuddled her daughter to sleep. Of course, her daughter was starting to show more independence. Lately Sarah had been pushing her mother away. It was a bit sad. She was getting to the age when she would want space from her parents, but she did not even know who her father was, at least not really.

That night, Sarah gave Carly a form to sign for school. Nevel was putting his tendrils into the school system. He was changing sex education. As a staunch chauvinist, he would no doubt twist facts to his advantage.

Carly sat Sarah down and had to explain how it all worked. Though they had already had a conversation about female anatomy, it was now time to discuss the other half of the species. If was not very surprising that the twelve year-old had trouble understanding.

Carly had to patiently explain certain parts again, and then she got to the actual act of intimacy.

Sarah waited impatiently.

"Okay, so, the guy, takes his, and…" Carly cut herself off. Then she started laughing. This was a very uncomfortable conversation for her. She hoped her daughter had enough information for a while. It was probably a good idea to give it to her in small doses, just enough to keep her going.

"What about Freddie?"

That question had been bouncing around Carly's head for months.

"I know what it means now to 'sleep over' as an adult. And those nights I spent at Kara's…" There was no accusation in Sarah's voice, just a question. Carly set down the pot she was washing and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Sarah, I love you, and I'm trying to be a good mother, but you need to understand what kind of mistakes I've made; some worse than others. Every time I turn around, something stupid I've done is jumping in my face reminding me of just how foolish I've been. I've lost so, so much. And when you're older, and you've lost the love of your life, you will understand what I've had to do," She stopped talking for a moment and dried her hands, "And I know that moving away was the right thing to do."  
Sarah stood still for a moment, and then nodded. Although she did not understand everything her mother had said, she understood that her mother had gone through a great deal. But she was still angry, "It may have been the right thing to do, but it was still a mistake." Sarah left the room before she could hear her mother agree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nevel clamped down on the world. He forced his fist down the throat of Lady Liberty and she would thank him for it. He monitored private communications, and controlled the states with a will.

Agencies went on silent recruiting runs. Within five years, Nevel planned on ruling the entire world. He already had influence around the globe, right now, he needed an army.

Presently, the evil emperor was watching a factory at work. What was once a prototype helicopter now had a name. The Turkey was his pride and joy. Nevel was not without a sense of human. The bulk towards the front of the vehicle gave it the physical look, but the origin of the name was from Benjamin Franklin, who wanted to adopt the turkey as the national bird.

It was funny to Nevel. So, they were called turkeys. When they made their big debut nobody would think it was a dumb name, they would be too busy screaming and yelling. Perhaps some mother would lose her adorable, small child in a crowd of dying civilians. The child would be screaming for a parent that would never come. Nevel chuckled darkly. His time had come. Freddie had banished himself into the basement of the towers. With some effort, he could undermine the whole plan, but the young inventor was too busy wallowing in misery. Sure, that little slut Victoria took her sweet time in the basement, showering the little nerd with affection and attention, but he was too far gone for her to do much good.

His giddiness was cut short by one small hole in his plan; Carly Shay. Oh, everything revolved around precious, perfect Carly. Physically, she was stunning. But her other aspects made her downright devastating. Right now, her refusal to put his face on her merchandise bordered on treason. She did not bow to his whims. Her staff ignored his demands for shorter skirts, and when he tried to hold the Hunger Games rip off where everybody died, they stopped him from building the stadium due to zoning problems.

She was always underfoot. And then there was Sarah. Freddie had a daughter. It would be easiest to starve them out. Right now Nevel had control of the flow of supplies. The east coast would soon be experiencing food and water shortages. These two females would bow to his will if he applied force.

But just how much force could he apply? Nevel had done the math; the harder they resisted him, the harder those around them resisted him. A new law forced them to register their e-mail with the government, so they only used snail mail. He got rid of all the postal workers, so she used her own delivery service. Carly's neighbors and employees started to adopt her strategies and adapted to his crushing regime. She was ruining his fun. Well, in the past, Nevel would ruin her fun too, but that was then. Now he would crush her. He knew her weakness.

There was only one more thing to do.

A.N. As promised, here's a new chapter. Read and Review for another. Enjoy!

Also, what do you think Nevel's up to?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Carly limped in. Her heels (though the cutest pair she owned) were killing her. She had been in the office for fourteen hours. No sleep, no food, only the caffeine from her coffee kept her moving. It had been a rough day. Food supplies in California were plentiful, but importing it to Seattle was extremely difficult. The only person she knew (well, the only black-marketer) that ever managed to deliver food consistently, had shown up in Los Angeles; everywhere. Some of his teeth were still missing. It was unclear what weapon had been used, but given her experience at Overlord, it was likely an energy weapon.  
Carly sagged in defeat. Maybe she could sleep in the hallway. Sarah would get her up in the morning, right?

Sarah, just the thought of the girl gave the mother enough energy to walk to her child's room. Although her daughter was deeply unhappy (growing up in a dictatorship, moving away from Kara, and learning that the only man who had ever acted like a father in her life had not been seen in months) the two had remained close. Carly knew that any day, something horrible could happen to her. Sarah may have to live in a world without a mother or father, but she could keep their memories alive. Years from now, she may be growing up in an orphanage run by the government, and all she would have are her memories. So Carly was determined to make those memories as powerful as she could. Her daughter would also inherit her mother's journal, filled with poetry and personal thoughts. Sarah would knew rich love her whole life.

Carly knocked on the door. Her daughter did not respond. The handle turned silently in her hand. The light from the hallway illuminated the warmth of the room. It was empty.

Huh, maybe she was in her mother's room. But that was empty too.

"Sarah," Carly called, "Where are you?"

Silence greeted her, "Oh no…"

She bolted about the house, ignoring the creak of her bones. But she knew. She knew what had happened. She knew that the second she had asked Nevel for help years previous, it would come back to bite her.

This was him biting.

He took her daughter. Surely enough, the house was empty, and on top of a big pile of bills laid a warrant from the government declaring her unfit to be a mother. Carly cried herself to sleep, too tired and depressed to do anything anymore.

A.N. congratulations to those who suspected Nevel was going for Sarah. And, as promised, you read and review, you get another chapter. Honestly, the series is almost over. I have... two or three more chapters to write.

You R&R I post. That's the deal. Enjoy!

Oh, and what do you think'll happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tori felt horrible. Nevel was becoming obsessed with her. In the past, he would just jump from girl to girl to girl, but lately he had focused on her. He was no longer calling her 'toots' or smacking her rump. It was much worse now.

He sent her little surprises. Tori would not know what new horrors the day would bring. One time, she walked into a room he created by nailing people to the walls, floor and ceiling. She had screamed in shock when they started moving. It had turned out to be a hallucination. He had spiked her drink with a drug to see what would happen to Tori. She never went into that room again.

Everyday Tori was required to sit in a chair while technicians messed around inside her mind. They would hit her pain and pleasure centers simultaneously, or try and erase her memories. She hated that chair. She hated the technicians, and the time wasted, and the machine that whined loudly as it bombarded her neurons. Tori hated Nevel.

Nevel sent her lingerie to wear. At first she had ignored it. But he had communicated that it was dress code, and that the material was designed to inform him if she was wearing it. She snapped the nylons into her garter belt. Woven into the clothing, countless nanobots were exchanging information. Tori shuddered. Somewhere in his office Nevel had access to her in a very private form. It was perhaps the most disturbing and creepy thing anyone had ever done.

His insanity had obviously reached new heights. Before now he would occasionally order surgical strikes against problematic areas, or send Gibby to assassinate somebody. Now he was looking for trouble. Texas was troublesome. With a slowing intake of illegal trespassers from Mexico, the state found itself in a changing politics. Then Hispanics, usually young girls, started disappearing. The government, worried about its citizens, decided to act.

Nevel wiped them out. He gave them no reason, and he gave them no warning, he just swooped in and killed everyone. If the international community did anything more than make speeches, they hid it well. No one on the planet was going to stop him because no one wanted to. Nevel was neither Liberal, nor Conservative, he was the ultimate politician; utterly ruthless, lying, scheming, and most importantly, unbelievably powerful. The world let him kill.

For a moment, Tori looked at her reflection, hardened by hate. She had been weak. There really was no point in time (except maybe in the ring) she could have killed her boss. No doubt he had her wired from the top of her straps to the bottom of her petticoat.

A single tear signaled her breaking will. More poured down her face. She could not stop it. It felt so good. It brought a bit of release. After sobbing for several moments, Tori straightened herself. It was unbecoming of a lady to show up at the office looking like a mess. She was a beautiful, confident young woman.

And her world would be ripped apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nevel did nothing. Oh sure, he killed some third-world villagers. And yes, he kept up his game of espionage. But most of the evil he did was preconceived. He had dreamed up half of his works back when he was a child. Back when he had first seen _her_. That devil, that beguiling little bitch. The worst part was that she did not seduce him on purpose. No, that sort of slutty behavior was beneath her. She ensnared him with a smile, trapped him with her talents, and kept him with her charm. Nevel had wanted her more than anything.

But there had always been something or rather someone, in his way. Freddie had a habit of fighting Nevel. Before the rise of Overlord, before the crew had split up for college, before ICarly even began, the two had always been in each other's way. It was kismet. It was karma.

It was a headache.

But even as America signed over its will to Nevel, there was one nagging doubt; what next? Sure, South America would fall; those countries had pretty much always bent to a dictatorship. And Canada was just as vulnerable to Nevel as America had been. Africa probably would care less if he was in charge. Europe would be problematic, as would Asia, especially the Middle East. Those yahoos would give him trouble, and feel justified doing so. Christians, Muslims, and Jews, at the end of the day, they would not get along.

Nevel snickered at the thought of Freddie putting the millennia long battle to rest. He would turn out to be some kind of guardian angel. Speaking of guarding….

The C.E.O. turned his attention to the room in which he kept Sarah Smith. The hologram burst to life, revealing a pretty young girl who looked like a perfect cross between her mother and father. Her cheeks were round, but she had her father's warm eyes. Nevel growled at her. She was everything he fought against. Breaking her would take time though. Her room was designed to suit her. It was brightly lit, and filled with her favorite things.

Right now she was listening to her mother's old music collection. It was bizarre to see her dancing to 'One Direction'. It was like watching Drake Bell sing New Kids on the Block. Sarah's hair resembled her mother's more than her father's, the long brownish-black locked silkily flew through the air and then gently landed on her shoulders as she spun about. The pop music blared loudly as the captive bounced in time to the beat. When that song ended, Sarah collapsed on her bed, totally spent. Her favorite flowers decorated her dressers, and designer clothes were to be found in every drawer and closet. Chocolates from around the world were wrapped in paper in the corner of the room.

But she was still unhappy. So much like her mother; unhappy with whatever role Nevel played in her life. She could care less if Nevel were to slither away and never come out again.

Well, he was done crawling. He was done bowing to the will of others. He would show her, he would show them all! When he was done, everybody would know who he was! Nevel Papperman was not a loser!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the room was quiet to a visitor, but to Fred Benson, it spoke. All the little machines minding their own business, sitting on the shelves or lying on the floor sent him messages. Sometimes they operated just fine. But sometimes they needed help; re-wiring, welding, stitching. He understood machines. They were simple things with simple problems. He could fix these problems.

But not people. No, people were messy, and complicated. Even when he re-wired them….

Currently he was working a new form of robot. His nanobots had been brilliant, as beautiful as they were simple. But this robot was crystalline. It was a dancing figure with flowing hair. She stood gracefully on the stand, awaiting his touch. In his right hand, Freddie held a needlepoint torch, one of his own designs. Of its many uses, one of them happened to allow him to rework the structure of the minerals.

The point of the torch popped irritably upon contact with the figure. Freddie dialed down the power. The next time the two connected, the crystal warmed, and changed color. He pressed the button on the stand, surging life into the dancer. She twirled and spun the way he designed her to. He pulled his torch back, aware of how easily damage could be inflicted. It was better this way, with space between them.

The beauty of the tiny creature grew as the transparent form started glowing different colors. It spun and spun, flashing light everywhere. Soon enough, the delicate figure collapsed on itself, melting into a pile of goo.

Freddie threw it onto a pile and started on number 191. He had no sooner energized his torch was Tori walked in. She was different these days. Back when he had first met her, he had wanted to kiss her. Victoria Justice, who turned out to be a stage name for Victoria Vega, had always been a spirited girl. She could have been a model if she so chose, but decided to go into acting. After a few minor parts, a more than a few embarrassing voice acting roles, she retired from the stage and opened her agency. As a child, she had channeled her anger at her sister into her mixed martial arts career. Now her anger had turned to shame.

Freddie tapped his watch. It alerted him to the presence of nanobots. He shook his head and jammed there signal. They would enter 'stand-by' mode, which means they would not be doing their job. He was done with nanobots, so it would do no real harm.

Tori let out a screech as he tapped the watch. He turned to find her with her hands of her chest and between her legs.

She noticed his questioning look, "Sorry, I was just… startled by something. Fred- I mean, Mr. Benson, sir, I need your help."

Tori pressed her watch, and his equipment reconnected with the Overlord mainframe. He had disconnected with the outside world as much as he could. Underground, he could work in peace and quiet.

The hologram sprung to life, immersing the two in a beautifully furnished room. Sarah slept between the two.

"Freddie," She whispered. His eyes were glued to the resting form, "You may not have much hope for the rest of the world, but you must save her. For your daughter's sake…."

Freddie grunted, "Go find Phil."

This surprised Tori. She was expecting shock, outrage, anything to shake him out of his funk. But this was truly unexpected. Nevel had been giving some horrible order lately. She watched children suffer, innocents die for profit. There had been probes into the departments to see who was truly loyal. Nevel violated her mind to force her into following him. Tori was sick of men ordering her around.

But she obeyed Freddie. Maybe he was not the answer to her prayers, but he was much better than the alternative.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Phillip Diffy, an engineer stuck a century behind his birth (if you don't know Phil of the Future… just go with it. He's a time-traveler) growled in frustration. He was working for the third scummiest corporation of the twenty-first century. Instead of working on something that would ease the burdens on humanity, or expending their understanding, he was currently redesigning the death-ray for the next generation of Turkeys. Apparently, they needed to be more 'death-y' or something. Currently he had the hologram on rotate, embarrassed at the thought of changing the design.

It was beautiful.

The complexity- yet the simplicity- of the design made the nerd groan with envy. It was brilliant. Truly, a work of art like this came from someone with time, money, and no other real focus in his life. Phil knew the type. Back, way back when he was in the future (yeah, time analogies get difficult) he used to go on inventing streaks, trying out new technologies, mixing codes and materials to see if he could revolutionize the industry.

To make matters worse, this clearly was not a death-ray. Okay, _technically_, it did emit a ray that caused death, but that did not necessary make it a death ray. It could be used to grow crops, fight cancer, practically anything at all. But here it was, in holograph form, prepared to be warped into something used only for destruction. To make matters worse, Phil did not even want to change anything.

There were engineering problems to be aware of. Firstly, although the machine was not perfect, it was built with intelligence. Limiting or removing parts would lead to problems. Secondly, since it was built as an all-purpose device, it would be easily damaged if systems were removed. Thirdly, and what bothered Phil the most, was the fact that this was not the first machine to come to him for re-processing. There was a signature on each piece, something that told him they came from the same person. What bothered the engineer is the thought someday that same designer would find out what had happened to his inventions, and design something truly horrible.

What that invention would do sent chills down Phil's spine.

He leaned back from the hologram. It kept spinning, daring him to fix it. Of course, his future knowledge granted him some experience. He could cut here, paste there a bit. Substitute something from Saturn if he could get his hands on it…

But for the time being, it stayed.

Out of his peripheral vision, he noticed the C.E.O.'s personal slave enter the office.

Then the screaming started.

A.N. Creddie is still a ways out... still, this was a short chapter, and thus, a freebie? If you want the story to keep going, R&R. That means YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Carly did not move from her spot for half a day. By the time she got back to the office, things had quieted down. Her employees believed that she had been taken.

Nevel had cracked down the second she had left the office. People were missing. Houses left in shambles, animals left to run wild.

Carly absently wondered why Nevel was doing all this. Was it a revenge of a nerd upon the popular girl who had ditched him? No, because Freddie had more reason than Nevel to do this.

Where was Freddie? He had disappeared months ago. Some said he was dead, which felt like a searing hot knife wedging itself into her heart. Now all she had of him were memories. The warmth of his smile in the sun, the slurping sound when he licked ice cream, the feel of his lips…

Carly relaxed into her chair and let her mind wander back to those nights in Freddie's office. Her tension drained away as her shoulders slumped.

(This fan fiction is rated 'T' for teen, not 'M', so we're just going to wait for a moment as she collects herself.)

The door flew open as another surprise government raid burst into Carly's office. The woman stumbled back, visibly bothered. Her breath was shaky and her skin moist from sweat. None of the earlier raids had ever disturbed her.  
Carly adjusted her clothing and waited for the tickets to be issued. They always found something out of place. The justices would harass her, tell her to conform, she would ignore them and pay her bills. It was an odd life cycle.

But they were not there to issue tickets, they were an extermination squad.

Only a dozen employees showed up after the crack-down Nevel had ordered. Shots rang out down below. One of the agents grabbed Carly by the hair and slammed her down on the desk head-first. Her eyes were readjusting when she heard a familiar voice say, "Carly, you are going to make one hot corpse."  
Then Gibby shot her.

A.N. alright, who's tired of me killing off main characters? Raise your hands. Also, two reviews means two chapters. What do you think so far? Is there any hope at all left?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The ray guns blasted through the offices of Overlord Corporation. Shrieks blasted through the floor. On the twelfth floor, people pretended not to hear anything coming from the ceiling, and on the fourteenth, business was declared over, but nobody wanted to go 'down.'

Victoria Vega knew she had to get Phil out. Nevel was cleaning house, getting rid of anybody who knew about his weapons projects. This was a death squad sent to kill everyone who worked on this floor, including Phil. She glanced left and right, watching as people who slowly gunned down. Whoever had been working on the death ray project had not fixed the whole 'it slowly roasts you to death' problem.

A red-headed woman stumbled back from her assailant. The agent's gun hummed loudly as he slowly started to cook her. It was so unfair, so one-sided. The trained killer, wearing all-black, and the red-head, wearing a white dress painted a picture of what Nevel was planning to do with everyone.

Something about it brought out Victoria Justice. An experienced Mixed Martial Arts fighter with the natural talent of Muhammad Ali and the forgiveness of a mother bear on steroids had awakened inside the secretary.

Before the agent could even pull the trigger he was down. Phil gasped, and stumbled backwards. The woman in front of him was like a kitten- a kitten with a bazooka! Her eyes flashed dangerously when his met hers. Her lips swelled with a vicious smile that swore a quick end. He swore he would not ever get in her way.

Two agents foolishly did not make the same oath. One of them found himself with his head stuck in a wall, the other wondered how both of his arms could bend the wrong way at the same time.

Justice was like a bulldozer, smashing through agent after agent as she reached the exit. Activating her special privileges, the lift activated. The doors were still sealed shut though. Grunting, she managed to get them open in time for both Phil and the young woman to duck inside. The doors ejected her roughly into the middle of a dozen agents. She futilely held up her identification. It was of no concern to her attackers. They were ordered to kill everyone, so they did.

In his office, Nevel watched her heart-rate accelerate, then flat-line. He smiled to himself. The game was coming to an end. There was just one last piece to place. Well, two actually, but one always went with the other…

A.N. Honestly, this is about the worst place to leave you guys... Oh! And just to clear it up, Nevel has been stealing tech from Freddie in the basement using Tori. She gets her hands on the designs, and Nevel has them weaponized.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Carly stumbled into the abandoned pharmacy. It was times like this that she wished Sam were still alive. The blond was tough, and certainly knew how to bandage a bullet wound.

First, Carly removed the bits of crystal in her skin. Then she bandaged the wounds, especially the hole in her right arm. Blood poured from her heavily. Once or twice she saw black creeping in about the edges. Keeping her wits about her, Carly decided to lie on her back and put her feet up. She remembered that people did that to bring blood to the brain. She took a moment to consider the events of the last fifteen minutes.

Gibby had been a little reluctant to shoot her, but he still pulled the trigger. At the last moment, a crystal angel figure leapt from Carly's desk into the path of the bullet. She had no idea where it had come from, nor did she care. That angel had saved her.

Someone was looking out for her. It had to be Freddie. The thought of him alive was dashed when she realized she had no proof that neither he, nor her daughter, were still alive.

It was time to take the fight to Nevel.

With this thought in mind, she passed out from blood loss.

A.N. Alright, it's a short chapter, but the story is wrapping up. I figured this was a good way to end the chapter. If you want more, review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Freddie activated the lift. It was no longer truly an elevator; that technology went out years ago. It now ran on the same kind of devices that ran public transportation in the city.

There were three prison levels; people who crossed Overlord, people who worked for Overlord, and most terrifying of all, M.P.

He pressed the M.P. button. After passing a dozen security tests Fred Benson came face-to-face with the face that haunted his nightmares.

"Freddie, what up?" She called cheerily, "Don't tell me this," She indicated her elaborate cell, "Is how you get dates!"

"Don't pretend we are anything more than acquaintances," He growled coldly.

She smirked at him, "Then why are you here?"  
His mouth turned from a frown into something imperceptible as he spoke, "Because you're the only one who can listen to me. How's Nevel treating you?"  
At the mention of his partner, the prisoner screamed in primal… something. It contained rage, hate, fear, everything that was bad about being human. He sympathized only slightly.

"And you let him!" She accused him stubbornly. Freddie knew why Nevel did what he did to her. But the accusation stung coming from… that face. It was horrible looking into the face of a dead woman. Now he had to confront her.

"Why did you _really_ come back Melanie?"

Melanie, Sam's twin sister rocked back in shock. Then she composed herself, "I guess… it was because of you. Oh, sure, it was called ICarly, but you gave it the name, kept it going, loved both Carly and Sam in your own way. You have been the key to this whole thing."

Freddie nodded, the woman continued, "It was then that I knew to come back."

"For Kara?" He asked.

"For your daughter," She snickered, "Think back; ICarly shut down. You guys were in college, enough money to live comfortably, but not so rich you could be some spoiled brats. You went into advanced engineering, and Carly took on Financing and Political Culture. She figured to become the vice president of the United States or something. Sam was pretty bad off, no school smarts, (I got those) and she had enough free time to burn. Gibby tagged along as he always did. But where was Nevel? He was organizing his empire. He opened for business fully aware he would never rule the world. Well, not alone anyways."

Freddie nodded, fully aware of his partner's past.

Melanie continued, "But you were the key to it. But how could he get you out of college and into the workforce? What could possibly drive Freddie Benson to leave his friends?"

Freddie answered, "Smith."

She nodded, "Yeah, him. He was already associated with Nevel at the time, a huge fan of ," Melanie leaned in, "And then he killed Sam."

Freddie gritted his teeth, "Do you have any proof?"  
His captive rolled her eyes, "Is there ever any proof of what he does? No, of course not, but the timing of her death and Spencer's is too convenient to ignore."

Fred Benson relaxed a bit, "So?"

"So, he got you into the business. Both experienced in web design, famous, intelligent, and good looking, the two of you made quite a pair. Well, I suppose 'good-looking' is subjective. Still, you were good in business. You brought Gibby into the business. With Mrs. Smith preoccupied with trying to over-come her husband's incompetence, everyone was too busy to notice that Nevel was taking over the world."

Freddie shook his head, "So where do you come in?"  
"Revenge," She snarled, "You have tolerated Nevel long enough. He has to die for what he did. What he has yet to do. The world is crumbling around us, he owns it all in every way but name and you stand by because of _her_."  
Freddie turned to leave, but Melanie managed to stop him with one phrase, "When was the last time you and Sam made love?"

He paused, she continued, "Because at first, I thought you were doing all of this to protect Kara, but then I wondered whether or not you think Kara is yours."

He turned around, "She isn't mine, she is Phil's. He is her father. I am simply the man who ensured the adoption."

The blond knew she was fighting a losing battle, she was now desperate, "Nevel has Sarah. He'll hurt her, twist her like you."

"He won't," He whispered.

"Are you really that naïve?" She spat.

"No," He explained, "It's just that he has Kara and Sarah, but only for a little while. Carly is dead, and I will hold somebody responsible. And there will be no proof I have done anything at all," he then left. Melanie went back to her cot. As long as Nevel died… nothing else mattered to her.

She then wondered if Freddie had been provoked into killing his partner. That made her smile.

Freddie and Nevel would face off for the last time very soon.

A.N. somebody told me I never fully explained what happened and why. This is my explanation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Nevel grinned widely. America was in turmoil, so Europe, to appease him, was handing over control. Europeans had been at each other's throats for ages, but then the world wars had happened and now they were weak and gullible. After losing a generation, they were eager to find peaceful solutions whenever possible.

That was not true with restless Americans who tiredly protested his rule by running around naked, dodging the draft, and making puns about him.

The Middle East had practically wiped out. He sent an army of turkeys there mimicking the Roman idea of 'diaspora'. If they would not be governed, kill them all. First, the turkey's ray guns evaporated the water. Then they attacked the large cities. Finally, they started broadcasting radio waves that sickened anyone in broadcast range. It was not the sort that would damage cells, but eventually the population had been pacified.

He smiled, and then turned back to his favorite toy.

Tori Vega lay unmoving on his bed wearing only the lingerie he dressed her in. His soldiers had brought her immediately, afraid of his wrath. She had been dead for nearly a minute. The ray guns had attacked her nerves directly, causes her heart to shut down. Luckily for her, the nanobots did more than tell him her vital signs. Besides being able to know how she was physically, they also protected her from weapons made by Overlord, just in case she was hit by cross fire from a coworker. It would even stop a bullet from a gun. Something about that fact bothered Nevel, but he put it to the back of his mind.

But he knew how to fix that. With the press of a button, a jolt of electricity was sent into her heart. Her bra contracted and expanded, mimicking C.P.R. Within seconds, her bonds revived her.

Tori shot up, gasping for air. It was a beautiful sight. She was powerful, engaging, a goddess he had breathed life into with his genius, though perhaps it was a bit borrowed. She lay there gasping a few moments as she collected herself. Nevel patiently waited. The information pouring into his watch informed him of her vital signs, all strong.

Tori looked around where she was, and what she was wearing. Her long, tan legs curled in, and she went into the fetal position. He let her cry a moment, why not? He was heartless, but something about her pain was so compelling, he had to watch.

Soon enough, she was content, and got up on the opposite side of her boss wrapping the sheet around her. Nevel was already standing. He regarded her coolly.

"I will never forgive you," She whispered harshly. Her eyes strained to see out the window. Nevel had developed weather control machines, so the sunsets in Overlord City were always stunning. She fit right in.

"I don't make my decisions based on whether or not I will be forgiven for them," He answered without waver.

"No, no you don't. How could you?"

They stood in silence watching the sun go down.

"Go tell Freddie I'm ready for him now."

She nodded and dropped the sheet. Everyone who wanted to live to tomorrow had already left the building.

Nevel knew what that this confrontation would come to a head soon. It was very likely that Freddie would die.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Starved, thirsty, and alone, Carly Shay stumbled to her feet. She took a few minutes to clean up. Switching into some cheap clothes, she found some food to eat on a familiar looking table. There was some irony to the fact that her neighbors, who obeyed the new regime, were starving, but she, public enemy number two (number one was a blond little girl in a wheelchair, long story) was running on a full stomach.

It took a moment to collect her wits. Gibby was likely operating on Overlord S.O.P. 'kill them all, the devil does not sort them out.' So it did not startle Carly terribly when Gibby stepped into view. He had tried to kill her at Sweet Girl Deliveries, but now he was no longer operating under those orders. She walked to the window, immediately knowing where she was, **Overlord Towers**.

She sighed. A bit over a year ago, Carly had left Overlord to pursue freedom. She could not remain the way she was, a secretary in love with her boss. Oh, it would have been easy to stay. Every now and then, birthdays, Christmas, after fourteen hours of work, she and Freddie would express their love to one another.

But they would always be back to their own corners the next day. It was not right to raise her daughter like this. Sarah could not pretend that Freddie was her father, because he really was. Nevel aside, Carly's life was still stressful. She loved a man whose ethics did not allow him to love her in return. So she had to leave. They were equals now.

Well, they both had their own companies. Overlord ran the world, and Sweet Girl Deliveries was the number one company in personal connection deliveries. Freddie was far more powerful, but at least now he could not order her to…. Well, it's better left to the imagination, some of the games they played.

Carly started blushing at some of her memories. They were not child-friendly, and as a mother, she had traded some of her dignity for pleasure. She would not be so weak again, not even at the very skillful hands of Freddie.

She remembered rewiring him. That had certainly been a night to remember. They were in his office, fighting depression as Halloween in town had been winding down. Sarah had gone trick or treating with her mother hours earlier. The little witch was now in bed, unaware that a tribe in Africa was diverting water needed at an Overlord farm in the area.

Still wearing her witchy costume, the mother witch settled her green-faced daughter into bed and went into work. Freddie's reaction to her presence had been… amusing.

"So, voodoo girl, think you can out-match a crazed witchdoctor?" Freddie had made some horrible puns that night, "Son of a witch! I can't believe these people's demands!" Or her favorite, "Carly, work your magic."

And she did. At about three in the morning, his wand, her hat, and broomstick lay forgotten in the corner. Freddie was as tense as ever. She reached down the back of his shirt to rub the muscles. He growled and pushed her hand away.

As he grabbed her, she felt that wiring shout in her head, the same wiring he had purposefully laid over months of flirting, _no_!

_But you're stressed_, she whined back, using his own ability to understand her through his pulsating muscles by pushing her hands into his shoulders.

He slumped in frustration. If they failed to resolve this issue by morning, Nevel would simply deal with it his way. Generally speaking, his way involved killing people, so it was important that they figure something out.

A crack came from Freddie's neck. He sighed audibly, slumping in his chair. _I don't know what I'd do without you._

_No, you don't_. Another crack sounded this one lower down. She alternated strokes, taking off his wizard cloak and going down his back. She giggled a bit; a witch and a wizard. They could make some magic.

_Just let me do my job, Freddie._

He shifted uncomfortable_; Mr. Benson_, he declared. He was being stubborn, just like the knots of muscle down his spine.

Her wondrous hands moved off. This was frustrating. She determined he would never make her call him that in private again. She tapped his shoulder; _I'll be right back_…

She went to the executive bathroom and washed off the make-up. Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized that the green was gone, but was not content with her look. She was still pretty, but Carly needed more than that.

Freddie absently heard the shower turn on. He could do with a hot shower himself. The stress was beginning to get to him. He looked up to see Carly's clothes dropping to the floor as she stepped into the shower.

Oh, well this was worth attention. He tried to focus on the tribe's problems, ignoring the loud moans as Carly showered. She must have been enjoying herself, because she got louder and louder. The shower had many nozzles, each designed to massage the muscles. She had some of them on alternating pulses, and some on pressure alone. Whatever stress she had built up over time, it was now draining away. Eventually, he shut down his computer and stomped over to the door, "Carly are you okay?"

The water ceased running. Only the hiss of steam met his ears. Impossible seconds passed as his brain blanked at the thought of the sight that would meet his eyes should he fully open the door. She spoke up, "Don't worry, _Mr. Benson_, I'll be right out."

The way his name rolled off her tongue was simultaneously stimulating and insulting. He went back to his computer. A form appeared in the steam coming from the bathroom. A shadow passed in front of the door. Freddie shut down his computer again, fully aware that he would be getting nothing done tonight. All the lights were now off, the C.E.O. plunged into darkness. His eyes adjusted in bliss, glad to be free of the harsh glare of holographs. The only light came from the executive bathroom, illuminating a female form toweling off.

It was then that a hand slipped from the door and grabbed the witchy hat. Freddie gulped audibly as the same hand dropped Carly's dress. She exited the room, steam billowing warmly around her, wearing only her lace shawl and hat.

Carly remembered talking to Freddie that night, their skin gossiping to one another, sharing intimate secrets. And now they did not know whether or not the other was still alive.

Tragically, the tribe suffered for their lust. Nevel had ordered them moved by any means necessary. The witch doctor that had diverted the water paid for it with his life. Carly and Freddie never spoke of it, but for the next few days she noticed him listening to her hands more and more often. And she got to call him Freddie again. It had been a huge victory.

Carly found that her access had not been revoked. She walked to Freddie's side of the executive floor. The computer did not even give her trouble. For a few seconds, she wondered about whether to look for Sarah first or Freddie.

Freddie could be dead. It would make sense that Nevel would want him killed, that way there would be no challenge to his power. But something the villain had said years ago rang in her ears; "I can't rule the world alone." At first, the situation (being terrorized in her own home after finding out her friend had a baby that… actually, it's a bit too complicated to put into a sentence) at hand had been distracting, but now it made sense. Nevel needed Freddie the same way Carly had needed Sam. They balanced each other out, and worked off one another.

His computer held the files she was looking for. They confirmed something she had already figured out. It was not Nevel keeping her under surveillance all these years, it was Freddie. Freddie had employed her lazy husband, who sent her father's friends her way just when she needed them. He had also looked after Sarah, sending her tutors, and encouraging messages under aliases online. It made sense, Freddie had wanted so badly to be a father. So he tried to be one for a child who did not really have one. Carly smiled. Thought it was creepy he kept her under surveillance, it was just like the old Freddie, the one she had fallen in love with. He always had the camera on her. She wanted to look for Sarah first, but that would be a mistake. This time, she was going to find, Freddie, tell him the truth, and hope that he would stick around for the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Death was too good for Nevel. He had done so much. Freddie, on his way to confront his partner, glared into the harsh light of reality for the first time in a very, very long time. The result was not very pleasing. Under the tower, Freddie could pretend that the world was gone, that it was just him and numbers, solving the world's problems together. In the harsh light of day, his ignorance was obvious.

How could he have let this happen? Yes, he missed Carly, but that did not excuse letting his partner take over the world. Nevel was acting like some kind of Bond villain. It was deeply disturbing. The bell to the lift dinged and the door opened. Freddie Benson walked into the harsh daylight to face one of the most beautiful women he had ever known.

"Hello Freddie," She said kindly.

"You know, I wondered how Nevel got ahold of my inventions," He accused bitterly. Tori looked bashful.

"Carly… she's dead. Nevel sent Gibby in to clean up shop…"

Freddie bowed his head. It was his fault, as always. But he could not kill Nevel. No, he would get his revenge. He looked about the office. Nevel had designed this side of the executive floor. There were pictures of Nevel everywhere. What could Freddie take that would convey how much pain he was in after losing his love?

"Tori, where is he now?"

She jumped, afraid. For the first time in a very, very long time, Freddie was scary. His face warped. He did not look like himself.

"He's on the roof with Sarah."  
"Come with me," He ordered. They activated they lift, missing Carly by mere seconds.

A.N. yes, the trilogy is winding down. I want to thank those of you who review. I want to hear from you. What do you think Freddie will do? Will he throw Nevel off the side of the building? Also, I thought about doing one of those, "They _just_ missed one another" things but two problems arose. First, I got into a mood to write something sensual. It occurs to me that in every story, these Carly and Freddie go at it. This is rated 'T' and I don't think I made it too bad… Also, I'm lazy. Read and review, let me hear a bit of appreciation!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Freddie walked out onto the roof. Thanks to the weather controls, there was no wind, but there was a storm cloud.

On the far right was Sarah, at the far left, Kara. Both were tied to a lightning rod, and both were terrified. Sarah recognized the man who had been her father figure for the vast majority of her life. Her hopes were raised, and then dashed. The look on his face promised horrible vengeance, not freedom. Kara, who could care a lot less, was still struggling to get free.

The thundercloud boomed ominously. Nevel turned to his partner, "What do you think of my latest trinkets? Aren't they adorable?!"  
Freddie nodded.

Tori said, "Nevel, you have to let these girls go!"  
She was about to say more when Freddie interrupted her, "Carly is dead!"

Time seemed to stand still. Nevel was floored, literally. Sarah's heart was crushed. Gibby looked around guiltily edging towards Kara. Sarah started sobbing.

"Freddie, I'm… sorry," Nevel began. Though scum through and through, Freddie was the only person on the planet he could call a friend.

"Save it," Freddie growled, "I've seen what you've done with my inventions. That which can save a life can also take it."

Tori wondered what he meant by that, then she found she had trouble breathing. Soon, she doubled over in pain. The nanobots attacked her on Freddie's command.

Nevel was horrified. For years he had pushed his partner towards the dark side, now he was experiencing regret, "Just… let her go. She's not the one who killed Carly."  
"Nevel…. Please… help…" Tori gasped out, reaching her hands out for his assistance.

The C.E.O. used his most powerful weapon, "Carly would not want you to do this."

Freddie glared hatefully. He did not care to hear a lecture from Nevel.

"Freddie, please!" Sarah begged. Something in her knew he would protect her. And something deep inside of him rose out of its slumber. Whether it was evolutionary or something put there by God Himself, a powerful force determined that Freddie would save his daughter.

He went to work hacking into the weather controls as Nevel tried to hack into Freddie's nanobots. Seconds passed as Tori gasped in pain on the ground.

"Freddie help me!" Called Nevel, though the other ignored him, "I'll kill Kara, I will!"

A gun pressed to the back of his neck. Nevel stiffened. Everyone was stunned as a familiar voice announced her presence, "Hello Nevel, Gibby, it's been awhile. Freddie, untie our daughter." Carly Shay had finally returned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

On some level, this happy ending surprised no one. Freddie unconsciously knew that Sarah had always been his. He had been sending her and her mother help since before she was born. Nevel should have died. Gibby had freed and fled with Kara, Freddie, Carly, and Sarah had happily reunited on the roof. Nevel was powerless and alone. His death should have been guaranteed.

But he was spared. Maybe it was because Sarah was unharmed; maybe Carly saw that Nevel and Freddie were too much alike, perhaps it was because Freddie was not done with him quite yet.

As far as prisons go, this was not the worst. He shared a floor with Melanie, which was stressful, but not impossible. He had warmth, food, water, and light. It was far more than he had given some of his prisoners.

His jailer made herself known. After terrorizing her for years, Victoria now had the chance to return the favor. She did not torture him though, for she recognized the true torture; impotence. He was stuck in a prison while someone else ruled his world. Well, no one could rule the world alone.

Tori violated one of her personal rules and brought news from the outside. The hologram flashed to life. The most stunning wedding of the decade appeared in the cell. A handsome groom and a gorgeous bride said their 'I do's right in front of the megalomaniac. When Freddie and Carly kissed, the hologram shut off. Nevel fell to the floor, defeated.

Tori almost pitied him. Almost.

Across the world on a beach, Freddie was connecting with his daughter. Though he had not truly been her father for a decade, he had managed to get into her heart all the same. He left Sarah for a moment to check on his bride. The former secretary smiled happily, relaxing on her love swing. He kissed her on the lips, then on her belly.

He was going to have a son in a couple of months. Carly threw her head back in bliss. She was so happy. Sarah was looking forward to being a big sister. There was no more guilt; there were no wrong choices to make now. Freddie loved her, and she loved Freddie.

"I love you."

And they fixed the world that Nevel broke.

A.N. I hope you enjoyed this trilogy. Now to answer some questions, "Why didn't I kill Nevel?" There's no death that would fix him. Losing his power was punishment enough. Besides, he kind of loves Tori, so there is some justice to her having power over him, "Why such a happy ending?" Because it's about time they got together. Questions, comments? Let me know. Also… should I make a story for Nevel?!


End file.
